


What The Actual F*ck

by MissFenixx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, I'll add more tags as i go, Knotting, M/M, Patient Derek Hale, Possessive Behavior, Protective Derek, Protectiveness, Smut, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, i literally don't know for sure where this is going, nothing sexually weird that's not what i ment, there's a lot of weird stuff going on but nothing traumatizing rest asured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFenixx/pseuds/MissFenixx
Summary: Stiles has just graduated from med school and is waiting to receive the location for his 3 to 5 years of practices when Scott calls him to ask him for help on a case of his secret specialty: werewolves. And no preparation could ever help him decipher this new case: a hot wolf with a fever who cannot turn, and who seems to only be able to snarl short answers and frown. Absolutely endearing, if you ask Stiles. And very hot in all possible meanings.On the other side, Derek has been forced to run away from his pack and hide with the help of Scott, and now he's regretting all of these decisions while he tries to keep his heartbeat normal whenever doctor cold-fingers examines him. He'll die before letting anyone know that his hormones are the main cause of his fever, hormones he had never experienced like that before and for which he totally blamed the human guy.And what is the surprisewhen human Stiles goes on heat.What is the surprise.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!!! So, here I go again. Trying to write something.  
Please bare with me, english is not my native language and I'm actually writing the fic in spanish and translating it chapter by chapter, plus beta work and stuff. I'd love it if u wanted to point out if something's wrong, as long as you're being nice! Thanks!
> 
> So basically this is an AU where Stiles is a doctor specialized on werewolves and Derek his patient, although things end up shifting a lot.  
And i marked this as a canon divergence, but i'm not sure if it's right. Just know this:  
· Scott was bitten at a very young age, and has mostly always been a werewolf.  
· Derek has never lived in Beacon Hills since he was a very young wolf, and his family is fully alive, all living like a wolf pack in the wild.  
· I think that's it for now i'll add more if i think of new ones :)
> 
> Enjoy !

The house was familiar to him, and finding it was a memory train wreak. Stiles had spent half his life (possibly more) inside those green walls, making Melissa McCall’s life a living nightmare and being a bad influence for Scott.

And precisely Scott was the one who asked him to go back.

Although it had been a while since he’d seen the house, it hadn’t even been a month since he’d last seen Scott: there was only half an hour of distance between each of their grade schools, and they had both agreed to live together in a lame apartment half way their schools. Now that they had both just graduated, Scott had decided to return to his childhood home to take care of his now retired mom and work as a veterinarian, while Stiles prepared to receive the notification of the place where he would have to do a minimum of three years of practices to fully become a doctor. He had used all of his influences and contacts to make it be Beacon Hills, where they had coincidentally just lost a doctor and suffered Melissa McCall’s retirement, but the final decision was uncertain.

Scott had said it would be unfair to deny his request: Stiles was the third best qualificated student of his whole generation, and the only reason why he hadn’t gotten higher was partly because of his tendency to get really involved in stuff that had nothing to do with what he was studying and didn't concern him, and partly because of his dedication to the secret 'school' that Scott, Malia, Isaac and him had funded (Malia was a former classmate in Stiles’ college -and ex-, and Isaac a former classmate in Scott’s college) to study werewolves. Scott brought his animal physiology and anatomy knowledge, and Stiles, human biology knowledge. They had achieved such a complete education (in their opinion) that they liked to consider themselves specialists in the subject of shapeshifters. At least the ones that adopted an animal form.

To be honest, Stiles’ original plan had been studying forensic pathology, and it was still a dream of his, but the pathology school where he would finish his last four or five years of studies, plus one of practices, was on the other side of the country. So, he had been happy to just be a generic doctor with this secret specialization of four years on supernatural beings. After all, his father’s health wasn’t one to encourage him to go that far for that long.

Anyway, it was regarding this secret specialization why Scott was now calling him, impotent before a case that he couldn’t diagnose. While waiting for the notification of the place where he would do his practice, wait that could last months, Stiles saw in this request a very needed relief and did not hesitate on leaving his spot, asking Isaac to take his place for the time being. The young twenty-six-year-old man had never been the type to sit down and wait, and that last month had driven him nuts. He had almost gotten himself arrested for trying to get involved in police cases (through hacking their radio), and at that point he was even exercising in the morning out of boredom, so as soon as Scott called him he jumped into his old car.

And now he could see it, at last and after all that time, the house he had grown up in as much as in his own. Scott was waiting for him in the porch, without being able to hide his smile despite the serious situation that had brought Stiles. The young doctor returned him a wider one and honked loudly before pulling up.

\- Come here, you idiot - Scott laughed - There’s a dying patient inside.

But they still hugged before going in.

Melissa was sitting to the kitchen table, surrounded by two wolves Stiles had never seen before. When she saw Stiles, her face lit up and she got up to hug him, her face emaciated and visible bags below her bright eyes.

\- Ms McCall, I’m pretty sure that being retired means that you get to rest more, not to look even more tired. Is Scott giving you a hard time? Listen, if you want to sell him...

She laughed and scanned him consciously, looking admired.

\- Well, you’ve obviously had a better time in college than I ever did. You’re looking great, Stiles.

\- I like to think I always do, Ms McCall. Genetics, as you might have noticed by looking at my dad…

\- Stiles…

\- Although we’re both men of the field, men of action. If you know what I…

\- Stiles! - This time Scott joined her mother, shaking his head - Stop talking and follow me.

Stiles did as he said, stopping at his friend’s room’s door.

\- He’s inside - Scott clarified.

\- Well, thank God. I almost thought you were leading me to the laundry room. I don't have any coins with me.

Scott bit his smile, trying to be serious.

\- I’m serious, Stiles - He made it clear - I really don’t know what’s wrong with him. I have seen nothing like it before.

He knocked in the door before Stiles could respond, with a: ‘I brought the doctor’. A hoarse grunt was all the response they got, but it was enough for Scott to open the door and let Stiles slide in.

The room was exactly the same it had been when Scott left it to go to college, and Stiles could not help but let his eyes wonder around, his mind filled with memories. There was even a lacrosse stick next to the…

A cough brought his attention back to the bed on the corner, where a man on his thirties was laying down. He was big and muscly, with angry blue eyes and messy black stubble, and seemed completely out of place in that teenager's room. Stiles was certain he must be a terribly handsome Don Juan whenever he wasn’t looking dead.

The man stared at him, mistrustful.

\- Human - he snarled.

\- Yes - Scott intervened - I told you. He’s a human doctor who’s been my best friend my whole life and I trust him. He studied werewolf anatomy with me and knows a lot.

\- Sure as hell I know a lot, dude - Stiles approached the chair next to the desk, rapidly opening his case on it and looking for his stethoscope - I’m an erudite on the subject. Consider your ass saved.

Scott cleared his throat.

\- He’s a bit of a jokey.

Stiles brought the chair with him to sit next to the bed and smiled widely to his grumpy patient.

\- Can I? - he extended his hand. 

The guy, still frowning, took a deep breath, scenting him. Stiles hoped he still smelled like ‘A Sunny Day of Spring’ instead of intense excitement and anxiety, because that shampoo had sure as hell been expensive. He figured he did, because the guy looked briefly at Scott (as if asking for his approbation) and then looked away, offering him his hand.

Stiles happily took his pulse, first on his wrist and then on his chest, and while he stuck a thermometer in the guy’s mouth he listened to his breath over his back. 

When it started beeping, he retrieved the instrument and proved his suspicions right: the wolf had a fever. Other than that, his breathing was a little sped up, his pupils dilated, and his heartbeat faster than usual. Therefore, just a fever.

\- What do you feel like? Does anything hurt? Your head, stomach…?

The sick man didn’t look at him when he grunted:

\- No - a pause - Heavy. Chest.

\- An oppression on your chest? Does it make it hard to breathe?

Another pause and then he nodded.

\- Okay, I see. Anything else? Dizziness? Vomits?

The man blushed and avoided his gaze, and Stiles didn’t know if he was more exasperated because of how slow and complicated communication with him was or more warmed up because of how cute he was.

He didn’t respond, and Stiles decided he was more exasperated.

\- Have you vomited? 

The guy quickly shook his head, and then winced and blinked rapidly.

\- So, dizziness, got it. Anything else? Regarding your wolf form?

To this the blush intensified and the guy crossed his arms, looking away. Scott cleared his throat.

\- He, hum, can’t turn.

Stiles turned to look at him, shocked.

\- What?

His friend looked uncomfortable.

\- Every time he tries to turn, he, hum, blacks out, gets super cold and sweaty and his heart rate drops so low it’s hard to even notice.

Silence. Scott shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

\- I think it’s… The big problem, you know? That this, now-

\- That the fever is a defense mechanism against the shock of not being able to turn - Stiles nodded - Yes, that makes sense.

Another silence, and this time it was Stiles the one who moved in his place, unpleased.

\- Do you think…? I mean, is he…? He still has…? Lycanthropy?

The man full on growled, offended.

\- Yes, of course I ‘still have lycanthropy’. I’m still a werewolf.

That being the largest and clearest sentence the guy had ever said, Stiles was womewhat surprised that his voice wasn’t deeper.

\- Ok, ok, big guy. Don’t get all hulk on me; it was just a theory.

\- A valid one - Scott nodded - But I can still smell him. He’s a wolf.

\- All right then - Stiles got up, curiosity taking over him, and put his stuff back on his case before closing it - This is a very curious case indeed. Are you sure this isn’t the effect of a drug?

Scott shook his head.

\- It has been going on for a week. Besides, I don’t know of any drug capable of doing this.

\- A witch?

Scott shrugged.

\- Do you think it’s a curse of some kind? Witchcraft?

Stiles laughed and took the freedom to pat his patient’s hair.

\- Either that or his wolf is hibernating.

Scott’s laugh was worth almost losing an arm.


	2. Chapter 2.

A couple of hours later the conversation died at the table they were sitting at, and a thoughtful silence extended through them until Stiles spoke up again, uneasy.

\- But then isn’t it dangerous if he stays here? - Everyone looked at him, and he shifted on his seat for the twentieth time that hour - I mean, if they’re really looking for him and all. Hunting him. This is your home, isn’t it? Melissa’s here, too.

Scott looked down and sighed.

He had explained Stiles that he had found the werewolf, named Derek, laying down naked in the woods, with some not very good looking wounds that had obviously healed by now and the well-known fever. Once awake in Scott’s bed, the man had opposed resistance, scared, until Scott showed him his alpha and he went limp. Derek was an omega, and Scott’s guess was that he’d had run away from his pack for some reason and got attacked by them while on it. He said they could hear the pack howling every night across the woods, looking for the wolf.

Boyd looked up, answering for Scott.

\- Where do you want to put him? Anywhere he goes, he’ll be vulnerable. Here, Scott’s alpha scent is strong enough to cover his.

Boyd was one of the new wolves in town that Stiles had seen next to Melissa in the kitchen. He was dark-skinned and very serious about everything, as if Hades had taken a body and came to hang with werewolves.

Scott opened his mouth to say something when Stiles’ mind lit up and he jumped on his chair, scaring everyone.

\- The cabin! Scott, you remember the cabin! The one my dad took us to go hunting, except we never did? We just hung out there, hiking and playing around. You’ve been there at least as much as I have, you must have left some scent there.

Scott seemed to brighten up.

\- I had forgotten about the cabin, that’s actually a great idea! To make sure it’s safe I could like, go there some hours earlier and walk around to, you know, make sure it smells like me (that sounds so weird) and then you can bring Derek. That way at least mom… And the town will be out of danger.

Stiles got up excitedly when Erica intervened.

\- In the woods? Isn’t that like, getting him closer to the enemy? Easier to smell, and in someone else’s territory… Like literally feeding him to the wolves.

Erica was the other unknown wolf from that morning, a gorgeous blonde with a dark sense of humor. Stiles liked her.

It was still pretty weird, though. Technically, Boyd and Erica had no motive to be helping them, but obviously they cared a lot about joining Scott’s pack. Stiles didn’t blame them: a natural alpha is hard to resist when you’re going through life alpha-less. Plus, having Erica around was aesthetically very pleasant, and Stiles was up for that.

\- Not if I’m there - Scott smiled - And not in a cabin that also reeks of humans. 

\- Hey, I’m wearing the most delicious ‘Sunny Day of Spring’ you’ll find, mate. It costed a fortune. All I ask is some respect…

\- It’ll be safe - Scott continued talking over Stiles.

Erica and Boyd seemed to agree then. As if they wouldn’t, Stiles thought.

The rest of the day went by calmly, Erica and Boyd watching TV while Scott helped Stiles clean up the dishes from dinner. Melissa had finally gone to get some rest.

\- So, you think you’ll let them be part of your pack?

Scott looked up to him, confused.

\- What?

\- Erica and Boyd, you idiot - he raised his eyebrows, suggestive - You’ll let them? They’re practically begging for it.

Scott seemed to think about it.

\- I don’t know. I don’t like to have too many people depending on me, counting on me to be their leader… I don’t know, Stiles.

Stiles tried not to look too guilty while he thought a way to phrase what he wanted to say.

\- You know… Erica got this… Invitation, I guess. An internship to study with this guy, an expert on his field, for a couple of years. She thought of turning it down, and asked me what I thought, and… 

Silence. Scott seemed to be experiencing several emotions at once.

\- I mean, it is a great opportunity; you know.

Scott nodded, smiling softly and locking eyes with his nervous friend.

\- That’s great. I’m glad you convinced her, Stiles, I really am. I think she’ll do great there, and I wouldn’t want her to miss such an opportunity for something as little as a pack. I’m genuinely happy for her, and if she ever wants to come back, we’ll make sure she knows she can.

Stiles nodded, going back to washing the dishes on his hands. He knew it hurt him, though. Malia leaving would never not hurt Scott.

\- Isaac will come here in a few weeks. He can’t stand to be without you - he joked, trying to lighten up the tension - He says he bought a new collar for you to approve of that says ‘I’m Scott’s little dog’. 

\- Oh, shout up - Scott punched him lightly, laughing.

The next morning, Scott and Boyd made their way to the cabin right after breakfast, and Erica, Melissa and Stiles entertained themselves by playing cards. Predictably enough, just before Stiles won the second round on a row, Melissa got up with the excuse of ‘making lunch’. What a bad loser. It took half of another game for Stiles to realize that Erica had been holding back for Melissa’s sake, and he got up to help her friend’s mom cook, making deaf ears to the blonde’s accusations.

\- You need help, Ms McCall?

\- Oh, no, thank you, Stiles. It’s almost done - she smiled and stroked his hair fondly.

He still had to cook Derek’s lunch though, specially made so his fever would go down, so he occupied the kitchen as soon as Melissa left. He had just finished packing it when they received Scott’s call and had to hurry to get everything ready. Of course, Stiles was the one with the task of helping Derek get dressed, the most happy activity to ever be performed.

He did a quick check of his vitals before helping him to get his clothes off and putting on new ones, with a lot of burning bare chest touching and perfect ass views. He was just about to finish buttoning up his henley when Melissa called him from the door to hurry him. He turned to answer when he heard a broken sob and felt a heavy hot weight falling against his side, and he had to make use of all of his strength to not fall down and put him back into bed, with Melissa’s help.

\- Wow, wow, big guy, what was that? - He definetly didn’t have a fever high enough to justify a blackout, but on the other hand… Frowning, Stiles placed a hand on his patient’s hot sweaty forehead. He was breathing like a buffalo.

\- He shouldn’t have… I mean his fever isn’t as high as to provoke him a blackout, right?

\- Ms McCall, could you be so nice to bring me the thermometer?

She went to rummage around his case, lying a few meters from them.

\- Here - she placed it in his hand and he thanked her, putting in on Derek’s mouth. He then checked his pupils, more dilated than usual, and his heartbeat, as fast as if he’d been running a few miles. His temperature, as he’d guessed, was now a lot higher, beginning to get worrying now. Stiles couldn’t explain it to himself how the hell Derek had managed to raise his body temperature by a degree and a half in the ten minutes it had taken them to get him dressed.

His worried professional doctor face failed to notice the blush and evasive eyes of the wolf, too focused on this new medical phenomenon.

In the end, Stiles gave him a pill too strong for humans but all right for werewolves that would help him lower his fever and waited for it to act before letting him get into the car.

Later on, in the backseat, Derek closed his eyes and tried not to think of those cold hands and big curious eyes all over his body. After all, he didn’t like pills.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I know this is really short and I'm sorry!! But I have a lot of school work to do now and reallyyy wanted to write this part :)  
Spoiler: Stiles goes on heat
> 
> I'll continue it when I can, which might be wednesday or Sunday :/ sorry!  
Hope u enjoy <3

It was while he was feeding lunch to Derek that it hit him.

Stiles had spent the whole trip trying to think of an explanation for Derek’s mysterious illness, and it was just now, while he absentmindedly fed the wolf his soup, that Derek’s contempt purr and tranquility gave him the final hint.

Derek was on rut.

He had heard of some wolves that sometimes had that behavior, particularly when they were around females on heat: they became overprotective, wordless, grumpy and… hot. They got easily hard (yeah) and overexcited, and if their needs weren’t satisfied they would stay on a state of fever and dizziness. Stiles knew all of this thanks to a study he had done on wild wolves with Malia a few years ago, but never considered Derek to have it because: A. He’d hardly heard of a werewolf on rut or seen one and B. There were no females on heat around. 

While this knowledge suddenly downed on him, he realized with a cold shudder what he had done: touch the patient all over until he passed out (he was constantly touching him, really, to check on him) and… feeding him. Something he had specially cooked for him. That was a very intimate thing to do for a wolf on a rut. And Derek was purring.

Well, not now; now he was staring up at Stiles with a questioning look: Stiles had stopped feeding him and looked now thunderstruck. The doctor tried to swallow his nervousness and smile instead, and then shoved another spoonful in the wolf’s mouth.

\- Sorry, sorry, here. Swallow. Good boy - Derek frowned, and the purring lowered. Good, Stiles thought. Fucking hell, the last thing he wanted was a wolf imprinting with him because he was the one to take care of him when he was vulnerable.

The purring stopped, and Stiles realized that at that point he must’ve reeked nervousness and guilt.

The cabin was not big. It had taken them the whole of lunch time and an extra hour to figure out how things would work, and the only ones dissatisfied with how it'd turned out where Erica and Boyd. In the end, Stiles got a room to share with Derek, since he was his doctor, and Erica took the other room with his boyfriend Boyd (when Scott proposed it Stiles saw Boyd blushing for the first time, and he was in awe). Scott asigned himself the couch, which, to the other wolves, was an atrocity as the alpha of the house. Stiles witnessed a discussion of an hour where Scott gave his best to explain that he was the one on charge and the one with the duty to protect his pack, and as so he should be the one to be less comfortable. Stiles wasn't sure it made sense, but it had been fun to watch before they all split up to do their tasks and Stiles went to feed Derek.

Now he was on about his computer, trying to figure out how the whole ‘not being able to transform’ thing connected with the rut thing while he waited for Scott and Boyd to come back from splitting wood, when Erica entered the room and gave him a teethy smile.

\- Scott told me to warn you he won’t be here for a few hours. Someone named Isaac apparently phoned because he’s in town and since he doesn’t know how to get here Scott went to bring him. I don’t know where he’ll sleep though. He better bring a mat.

Stiles frowned. Now that he knew how vulnerable Derek was, he felt more protective of him.

\- He’s gone? Left Derek here, unprotected?

She raised an eyebrow.

\- What am I, a rabbit? Besides, it’s the middle of the day, Stiles. It’s not even four o’clock. He'll be fine...

\- Still… - he bit his nail, tapping nervously his feet on the ground. He had the feeling that something was about to happen, and it wasn't good.

It happened at around four forty-five o’clock. Erica raised her head, stiff and sniffing the air, and Stiles could hear Derek whimpering from the bedroom. He ran there, and found him up and against the corner, teeth bare and hissing at the window.

He only had time to turn before an explosion turned the window to pieces and a dark form fell onto him. Immediately, he heard a number of growls, the strongest one to his left, and a second hadn’t passed before the figure was ripped off of him. He was left on the ground, panting, suddenly prey of a burning heat that covered his skin and didn’t let him breathe. He couldn’t see, but he did hear the battle: whimpering, groaning, growling and the sound of broken furniture, along with the huge mass of all of the individuals against all kinds of surfaces. It all confused him more, but he didn’t have the mind to care at the moment.

He was burning alive.

The heat woke him up. Someone had been nice enough to undress him to his underwear, which for some reason made him feel too relieved to be ashamed. But the unbearable heat he was feeling now wasn’t cloth. A big dark heavy form seemed to be snuggling him.

He groaned, trying to break free. It took him several attempts before he heard a soft sigh and the arms moved, letting him sit up to let the wind that came from the broken window ease the pain. After he felt well enough to perform living human activities, he looked around.

The room was destroyed, that was undeniable. Apart from the window, several pieces of furniture had been crushed, moved, tossed around or split in half. He sighed, trying to not think about his father seeing this and his super realistic explanation to follow. Scott was sleeping in front of the bed, sitting on the ground on a very uncomfortable position that could only mean how guilty he felt and how he wanted to compensate it by keeping up the guard for them. Which he’d obviously failed to do.

Next to him, Derek looked up at him with almost closed eyes, laying almost naked in the bed. 

God, he was hot. His big chest rising at every breath, the smell of virility and sex, the appealing heat coming from him, seeming to be able to stop Stile’s fire, those big strong arms that would feel so good around him and pushing him against…

His breath, for a moment going thick, suddenly hitched.

Stiles' whole blood ran to his head before he could produce his final coherent thought.

\- Shit, I’m on heat.


End file.
